


When I Think About You

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between you and Natasha, Steve wants to talk to you about it. He walks into your room and finds you in a compromising situation.





	When I Think About You

“Alright, spill it,” Nat rasped after checking over her shoulder, making sure that no one was around.

You felt like you were back in school, blushing and playing with the hem of your shirt, the shirt you had ‘borrowed’ from Steve a few months back. You shook your head and shrugged.

“It’s stupid,” you murmured, eyes flicking around the common area. Why you agreed to talk to your friend in the middle of one of the largest rooms in the compound, you had no earthly idea, but there you were. “You’re going to laugh.”

She was shaking her head and crossing her heart with two fingers. “Not happening, girl.”

You sighed before giving in and telling her exactly what had been going on with you. “I mean, I like Steve, a lot.”

“That’s not news,” she chuckled, her hand on your knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, well… I mean, there’s more. But I mean it when I say you can’t tell anyone,” you warned her, a finger thrust at her.

She held her hand out for you to shake. “HYDRA couldn’t break me,” was her way of promising that whatever was said would remain between the two of you.

“Okay,” you huffed, wringing your hands together in your lap. “I can’t… orgasm without… ugh, without  thinking of Steve.”

There, the cat was out of the bag, and you felt… super fucking embarrassed. Your cheeks burned and you covered your face with your hands, groaning loudly into the palms. You expected to hear peals of laughter from the woman sitting next to you, but there were none. Instead, she squeezed your knee again and waited until you peeked out.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed out, Y/N,” she assured you, her voice gentle and kind.

“I have a sex toy I call Captain. It’s red and white, with a set of blue balls,” you blurted out, your eyes wide once the admission was out there.

Nat laughed at that point, but not because of what you said. All the color drained from your face and you fell back onto the couch. “They make those?”

“Natasha,” you groaned. “I have a real life problem here, and you’re wondering about a line of Avengers sex toys?”

“There’s a whole line?” she gasped loudly.

You laughed and rolled your eyes. “Yes, Nat. There’s one for you, too.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Her attention was no longer on what was happening with you, rather the slim laptop that was now on her legs, her fingers typing rapidly in the search bar, pulling up all the information she could find about the newly released line.

“Goddamn,” she huffed. “You weren’t lying.”

It was a lost cause, trying to get Natasha back on track once her mind was completely occupied. You huffed as you got off the couch, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and trudged up to your room. You were never one for wearing clothes once inside the safety of your own living space, so once the door was latched, you stripped out of your clothes and dropped to the bed.

Admitting that you masturbated to Steve Rogers, Captain frigging America, was not exactly on the agenda, and talking about it, seeing the vibrator on the computer, got your blood racing. You hadn’t expected your body to react so… carnally at just the sight of it, but it sure as hell did.

The ache between your legs hadn’t diminished, not that you were surprised. You had always had a highly active libido, but ever since joining the Avengers - even in an unofficial way - and being around Steve eighty-five percent of the time, it had increased exponentially. One of the many side effects you had suffered.

Speaking of side effects… Steve’s bright eyes flashed in your mind and sent a spark dancing down your spine. You tried to fight it, the urge to put your hand between your legs, to fondle your breasts, tweaking the nipples into hard peaks, to slip your fingers between your rapidly dampening folds. You tried to ignore the heat that flooded through you when you pushed two fingers in, inching them in and out, when a moan of his name fell from your lips, when you curled your fingers just right.

You were writhing on your bed, using the edge for leverage, your hips rising off the bed. “Steve, yes,” you cried out, working your thumb against your clit.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Steve hollered as he tore into your room.

“What the fuck?” you screamed, standing on shaking legs, your sweat-slicked nakedness on full display, raw need surging through you like lava.

His chest was heaving under one of his ever-present shirts that were a size too small as his eyes roved over you. “Are you uh, I mean, you’re okay?”

“Am I okay?” you scoffed. “I was masturbating, Steve. I was just about to cum, too. What do you fucking think?” You glared at him, hands on your hips, your arousal dripping down your thighs, waiting for him to say something, anything. Instead, Steve reached behind him and closed the door, backed up when it latched, and turned the lock with a jerk of his wrist.

“I think,” he started, his voice dark, his hand reaching behind his head to pull off his shirt, “that you should,” his thumb flicked open the button on his jeans as he walked, “let me help you.”

You didn’t hesitate, you surged forward and kissed the super soldier, your hands shoving the denim down his hips, fisting his cock as soon as it was free. Steve groaned into your mouth and shoved his hand between your legs, stroking you roughly, pushing two thick fingers inside of you. Your back was against the wall, ass rolling off of it with every frenzied stroke, your hand twisting on the upstroke, smearing fat beads of pre-cum over the wide head of his cock.

Steve had you cumming in no time, his gritty praises throwing fuel on the inferno, sending you spiraling. You choked on his name as you fell apart, squeezing his cock, pulling noises from him that you’d only heard in your wildest fantasies. Your body was still thrumming when Steve grabbed your ass, picked you up from the floor, and entered you swiftly.

“Shit,” you cried out, your back curving off the wall, your hands in Steve’s hair, your ankles locking behind his back.

His mouth was on your neck, licking and biting as he purred, “So tight, doll. Tightest pussy I’ve had.”

His teeth scraped your pulsepoint before he sucked on it, his hips already thrusting tightly, your overstimulated walls shuddering around his cock, pulling a gasp from the pair of you. You hadn’t expected anything romantic or slow, but the rate that Steve pounded into you, snarling as he watched your body take him, damp forehead on your shoulder, your nails digging into his neck and shoulder, it was almost too much to handle. You were seeing stars, grunting at the impact of your ass against the wall, not surprised when you heard the plaster crack.

“Ste- Steve, I… I’m gonna,” you gasped, unable to complete your sentence because he had slid his hand along your stomach, found your throbbing clit, and worked his middle finger against it in tight, frenzied circles.

“I got’chu, doll,” Steve ground out, his cock twitching heavily as the coil in your gut snapped, sending you reeling.

Your head slammed into the wall and Steve was biting your shoulder, sucking hard, no doubt marking you as he continued pistoning in and out of you, the rhythm faltering slightly. And then, with a low-in-his-throat growl, Steve grabbed your hips and snapped his up one final time, his cock pulsing as he came, your name a shattered cry.

“Well… that was… I can’t,” you stammered as you struggled to breathe.

“Better than Captain, I hope,” Steve teased, pulling back to watch your face go white.

You swallowed heavily several times before asking, “You heard that?”

He chuckled low in his throat as he kissed you. “Super soldier hearing,” he explained, pulling back from the wall, and taking you with him as he strolled into the bathroom.

You cringed and hid your face behind your hands. “Oh, God,” you groaned.

Steve stepped into the shower and turned the water on. “Don’t be embarrassed, doll,” he cooed, one hand tugging at your wrists. “Would it help if I said I envision you whenever I touch myself?”

“You do?” You asked in surprise, your eyes wide at his admission.

“Every night,” was what he admitted next. “And I shout your name when I cum, too.”

A wave of arousal rushed through you as Steve’s soft cock - still buried inside of you - started to get hard. Your eyes rolled back and you gnawed on your bottom lip, moaning at the unfamiliar sensation.

“Another perk of being a super soldier,” Steve murmured, his lips against the column of your neck, his hand in your hair. “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.”

“Promise?”

Despite the warm water hitting your skin, Steve’s dark chuckle pulled goosebumps to the surface. “Promise.”


End file.
